There are a number of undergarments and bodysuits that are designed to provide a smooth appearance under clothing, provide support for breasts and buttocks, and provide “control” of shapely features. U.S. Pat. No. 7,318,240 describes, for example, a one-piece undergarment bodysuit that has two sets of straps running vertically along the body where removable panels can be placed along the body, or removed to provide access to various parts of the body—both depending on the needs of the wearer. This type of undergarment is preferably designed to be incorporated into lingerie.
There is a need in the clothing and undergarment industry for a one-piece bodysuit and undergarment that provides a seamless, over-all toned appearance to every body type, while providing the flexibility for the wearer to utilize additional supporting garments, such as a bra, and also providing the wearer the opportunity go to the bathroom without soiling the bodysuit and/or removing the entire garment.